Hisako Ichiki (Earth-1610)
; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-1610 | Universe2 = (currently displaced to Prime Earth) | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Female | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Black | UnusualFeatures = | CharRef = | Citizenship = Japanese | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Wood; Carlo Barberi | First = Ultimate Comics X-Men Vol 1 18 | Death = X-Men: Blue Vol 1 28 | HistoryText = Hisako Ichiki was one of the numerous mutants rescued from Stryker's camps by the X-Men. She was later one of few rescued mutants who decided to decline the offer to take a cure for the mutant gene, and instead joined Kitty Pryde in the formation of a sovereign state known as Utopia. The Final Incursion and New Marauders In the middle of the final occurrence of a cosmic phenomenon known as an incursion, which caused the collision between the Earth and that of an alternate reality named Earth-616, Armor and a group of mutants, namely Jimmy Hudson, Mach Two, Quicksilver and Guardian, fell from their reality into Earth-616. When the Multiverse was eventually rebuilt, Hisako and these mutants became stranded in the Prime Earth, suffering from amnesia as a by-product of their transition from one reality to another. Armor and the other foreign mutants were abducted by super-villain geneticist Miss Sinister, who brainwashed and turned them into her personal enforcers, the New Marauders. When Jimmy Hudson's natural resistance to telepathy allowed him to break free from Ms. Sinister's control and he went rogue, the New Marauders were deployed to retrieve him. In the process, they confronted the young X-Men, who had tracked down Jimmy after he was detected by Cerebro. Following a brief confrontation against the X-Men and Jimmy, during which Marvel Girl learned of Miss Sinister's involvement, the New Marauders were ordered by their superior to leave. The New Marauders remained by Miss Sinister's side as she allied herself with Havok, Emma Frost and Bastion to release Mothervine globally with the intent to make mutant kind the dominant species. They were sent to recruit Xorn to Havok's cause, but two of the young X-Men, Jimmy Hudson and Bloodstorm, intervened and rescued him. Shortly afterwards, the New Marauders were sent to attack Magneto, who had threatened Havok's plans. Magneto evaded them and escaped using his time platform. Following the capture of the young X-Men, Emma Frost finally rejected Miss Sinister's ideals, and took psychic control of the New Marauders and turned them upon their mistress. However, Miss Sinister activated a kill-switch she had implanted in their genetic code, killing all three instantly. | Powers = Psionic Body Augmentation: Armor was a mutant who has the ability to project a psionic body armour fueled by the spirits of ten thousand mythological Japanese demons at will. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Interdimensional Travelers Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Post-M-Day Mutants (Time/Reality Travelers) Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants